


Ew Feelings

by angelicneonanime



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Fluff, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, blackhat not knowing how to deal with human emotions, demencia is a good friend, kind of ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicneonanime/pseuds/angelicneonanime
Summary: Blackhat doesn't understand what he's feeling or why it only happens when he's around Flug [DISCONTINUED](Sorry for those who were looking forward to reading this but the villainous fandom ruined everything for me)





	1. Chapter 1

Blackhat didn't know when it started or why he felt this way but he knew that this was all _his _fault.__

____

____

Blackhat was never one to be scared of, well, anything really. But he could admit (at least to himself) that these weird feelings he had were terrifying. His face would heat up at the mere mention of Flug, his hands would sweat, he became prone to stuttering when it came to saying the doctor's name or even talking about him, and his knees would feel incredibly weak. Not to mention whenever he was around Flug, his symptoms seemed to worsen.

It just wasn't fair! He's the evil demon here not Flug. He should be the one instilling fear in others. And yet the anxious doctor has some kind of control of him. How did he do it? 

Blackhat needed to get to the bottom of this problem. He should confront Flug, that would seem like the most logical option. Or, better yet, he could avoid the man and keep him busy while suppressing these feelings and letting everything fester inside him. Yes that seemed like the better idea.

What could possibly go wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flug is confused at his boss' antics and this poor boy needs a break

There was something weird going on with Blackhat but Flug didn't know what. At first Flug paid no mind to it, thinking that Blackhat just needed to blow off some steam and had chosen the doctor yet again as his punching bag. But as the days went on Blackhat’s behavior seemed quite odd.

Blackhat would give him more work than usually and cover it up with some half assed excuse. Other times he'd see Flug and turn right back the way he came. He never seemed to make eye contact with him and he always made sure that he was never in a room with Flug. He never came down to the lab anymore either, he usually got Demencia or 5.0.5. to come to the lab instead and give him new assignments. If Flug didn't know any better he would've thought that Blackhat had a crush on him.

But that's absolutely ridiculous. Blackhat having a crush in _him _? HA! Who would like him anyway. He was nothing but a scrawny, anxious nerd with a hyper fixation on planes and filled to the brim with depression. Plus Flug was pretty sure that Blackhat despised him.__

____

____

He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear the pounding on the door or the calling of his name. The door to his lab slammed open a second later causing Flug to nearly fall out if his chair.

“What's up you depressed bastard!”

“Demenciaaaaa,” Flug whined. “I told you not to come in here while I'm working!”

“Looked more like you were moping to me. And when have I ever listened to you before?”

Flug opened his mouth to retort but thought better of it. She did have a good point.

“Well is her highness here to grace me with her presence or do you have another reason for bothering me?”

Demencia giggled but her crazed smile and gaze became softer as she spoke.

“I was getting worried about you. I haven't seen you upstairs in a while and I'm sure you haven't eaten either. It kinda seems like Blackhat is overworking you.”

“So you've noticed his behavior too.”

“I mean of course I have. When have I ever NOT noticed something about Blackhat?”

Another good point.

Flug shrugged before sighing softly. It had been a rough week and he desperately needed a break. He probably could take that break if he wanted to, it’s not like Blackhat would say anything to him anyway. He had barely talked to him this past month. 

Deciding that he had had enough of sitting in his cluttered lab, Flug got up from his chair, grabbing Demencia’s arm as he began to walk out the door.

“Where are we going?”

“Not sure. Just needed to get some fresh air for once.”

“Then let’s go get you some food first and then we’re going straight to my room!”

Flug nodded his head in agreement and let Demencia take the lead, letting himself get lost in thought once again.

He couldn’t stop thinking about Blackhat. He never acted like this before so why now? Would he ever find out the reason or will Blackhat keep avoiding him? Should he confront him about it?

Before he knew it, Flug was just outside of Demencia’s room with a plate of food in hand. 

“I don’t know what you were thinking about but it didn’t look good. Come on, now that we’re in my room that means my rules. So I say that we try and get your mind off whatever it was you were thinking about.”

Demencia smiled before pushing Flug into her room and shutting the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not that long but longer than the first chapter at least. idk where im going with this but i guess we'll see


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blackhat needs to give the poor boy a rest

Why oh _why _couldn't he have a peaceful day for once. The day started off nice enough, Blackhat hadn't heard or seen the other three all morning. It was nice and quiet just the way he liked it. Then lunch came rolling around and that's when he began to hear loud shouting and thumping. It was probably Demencia and 5.0.5. playing that stupid dance game again.__

____

____

Blackhat swore under his breath as he heard another shout. Those two were going to be the death of him.

Walking quickly to the source of all the noise, he quietly opened the door to Demencia’s room and crept in, hoping to scare the two people in there. But instead of seeing 5.0.5. like he expected, he instead saw Flug.

Stopping in his tracks, Blackhat could only stare. Flug looked like he was truly enjoying himself. He was laughing and playfully nudging Demencia as they both sat on the floor, game controllers in their hands. 

Not wanting to ruin Flug’s good mood, Blackhat slunk into the shadows and watched from afar. 

He had never seen the doctor act this way before. Usually he was a nervous wreck, but now he seemed genuinely happy. 

Blackhat had lost track of time as he continued to watch Flug relax for once. It seemed like the longer he watched the faster his heart would beat and the redder his face got. He didn't know why but he desperately wanted to reach out and caress the doctor’s face. Maybe even hold him gently in his arms.

Blackhat didn't even realize that he was moving before it was too late. A clawed hand came to rest on Flug’s shoulder causing him to shriek in surprise. He quickly turned to look at who touched him and froze.

“BLACKHAT!?” Flug and Demecia said in unison, although one was far happier to see him than the other.

“Wh-what are you doing here, sir?” Flug stuttered.

Why was he here again? He had been so distracted by Flug that he completely forgot why he came to Demecia’s room in the first place. 

“That doesn't matter!” Blackhat snapped. “What matters is that you're not where you're supposed to be! Now get back to work!”

“Y-yes sir!” Flug quickly scrambled to his feet and rushed out of the room.

Blackhat watched him go wistfully. He gave a little sigh before he turned to face Demencia who was staring back at him with a frown. That was odd. She would usually be all over him by now.

“What!?”

“You should really cut him some slack. He's been working non stop for days! Not to mention that you’ve been avoiding him. I don’t know why that is and I won’t push you to tell me but you really need to stop this. All you're doing is stressing him out. He needed a little relaxation time which is why I brought him here. I get you want him to finish his inventions and I get that you’re having some problems of your own right now but please give him a break, it’s the least you could do.”

Giving him a slight shake of her head and a sigh, Demencia got up and patted Blackhat’s shoulder before heading out.

Blackhat didn't even yell at her when she touched him, he was just too stunned to say anything at the moment. He stood there in the empty room thinking about what Demencia had said. She was right, he had been overworking the poor doctor and should probably give him a break. But if he did that then that meant Flug would have more free time. More free time meant that he'd be seeing the doctor more often. And he couldn't do that or else his sickness, or whatever it was that he had, would worsen.

Blackhat groaned. This just wasn't fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still have no idea what im doing lol


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demencia and 5.0.5 are good friends

Back at his lab, Flug sat down heavily at his desk chair. He was having such a good time before his boss interrupted. Sure he should've been working on his latest project but he was practically done and he deserved a little break for once.

Flug just sighed. There was no point in being mad or upset. He wouldn't be able to do anything about his unfair treatment anyway. Blackhat’s word was law, and if he said something then it must be done. 

Just as he was about to go back to work, Demencia walked with a sheepish look.

“Hey. You okay?”

“Yeah of course, why wouldn't I be? It's not like I just had my fun ruined yet _again _by my boss.”__

__“I'm so sorry,” Demencia said. “It’s all my fault that you got in trouble with Blackhat. If I had been a little quieter then maybe he wouldn't have come in and seen you with me.”_ _

__“It's not your fault, Dem. You couldn't have known this would've happened. And I'm sure if you were quiet then we'd all be worried that you were up to something.”_ _

__Demencia smiled. “Yeah yeah. But still, it's not fair the way he's been treating you. As much as I love Blackhat, I love you as well. You're my friend, Flug, and I want what's best for you.”_ _

__The doctor began to get teary-eyed. Demecia usually never got sentimental, but it was always nice to be reminded that he had people who cared for him. He blinked his tears away before clearing his throat._ _

__“Uh...th-thanks. I love you too, Dem. You know if there's anything you need, I'm here for you too.”_ _

__“I know. Now I'll let you get back to work, don't want to give mister grumpy pants another reason to yell at you. But promise me you'll come upstairs for dinner.” She held out her pinky expectantly._ _

__Flug rolled his eyes and grasped her pinky with his own. “I promise. Now shoo, you're interrupting my creativity.”_ _

__Demencia gave Flug and quick hug before leaving the lab._ _

__“Time to get to work I suppose.”_ _

__\----------------_ _

__“I'm not in the wrong, am I? No of course not. I could never do anything wrong. I'm the great and powerful Blackhat! If anything Flug is the one who's the problem. Making me feel these….things. If anything he should be apologising to me!”_ _

__5.0.5 peeked in Blackhat’s office only to see him pacing the room and mumbling to himself. Making a small worried sound, they began to slowly walk to toward him._ _

__“AAAAARRRGGGGHHH!! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME!?”_ _

__Blackhat nearly jumped out of his skin as he felt two paws wrap around his torso. 5.0.5 nuzzled the side of his face and tightened their hold as Blackhat began to struggle against their arms._ _

__“5.0.5 let me go this instant!! I demand it!”_ _

__He struggled some more before giving in to the power of the bear’s hug. 5.0.5 nuzzled him once more before gently setting him down, staring at him expectantly._ _

__“Nothing's wrong now go away.” Blackhat made a shoo-ing motion with his hands but 5.0.5 was not deterred. They continued to stare at him before he finally gave in._ _

__“Okay! Fine! Not that it's any of your business, but I'm dealing with some - ugh - _problems _. Mainly problems with Flug. I doubt there's anything you can do to help though.”___ _

____5.0.5 shook their head and pointed toward the door._ _ _ _

____“You want me to _talk to him _!? What kind of stupid idea is that!? I can't do that!”___ _ _ _

______They only stared at him and continued to point toward the door. Blackhat growled and turned away from them._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Fine I'll do it. Just stop staring at me with them big ol’ eyes!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______5.0.5 perked up after hearing that and moved to give Blackhat another hug, but he shifted his form to resemble a horrifying monster causing the bear to scream and scamper away._ _ _ _ _ _

______Transforming back to how he was before, Blackhat gave a deep sigh._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Here goes nothing.”_ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing is hard and I'm dying.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blackhat is doing his best

He couldn't do it.

Blackhat had been standing in his office for over an hour since 5.0.5 came to visit him. He'd been trying to come up with things to say and trying to convince himself to go down to the doctor’s lab, and yet he still hadn't moved an inch.

He knew he wasn't going to get anywhere any time soon, so he instead began walking around the mansion in hopes of getting the courage to actually talk to the doctor. On his little walk he managed to find himself in the dining area where the other three were.

Just seeing Flug caused his mouth to get dry.

“Hiya boss!” Demencia waved excitedly.

Blackhat ignore her, his eyes trained on Flug.

“Oh! Evening sir! I'm almost done with that invention you asked for. All I have to do is-”

“I LIKE YOUR GOGGLES!” Blackhat shouted, his face entirely red.

“Uh, thanks?”

“You're welcome. Now If you'll excuse me.” He then proceeded to rush out if the room as fast as possible.

Demencia and Flug looked at each other, both confused at what just happened, shrugging they went back to eating their dinners.

\--------------

“What was that!? You call that ‘talking to him?’ That performance was a disgrace! What is wrong with me!? You've talked to him before, it shouldn't be that hard!”

Dragging a hand down his face, Blackhat groaned. He was absolutely pathetic. All he had to do was string words together in a sentence. He succeeded at talking, but not at having an actual conversation. How was he supposed to get anything done if he couldn't be normal around Flug? He had to figure out what was wrong with him.

He couldn't go to Flug for obvious reasons. 5.0.5 was out since the bear's gestures and growls were hard to decipher when it came to more complex matters. That meant he had only one person he could go to.

Demencia.

“Well fuck me.”

He knew she was the only person he could turn to but he really, REALLY didn't want her to know about this. But he didn't really have much of a choice in the matter. It's either he goes to talk to her and learn about his ‘condition’ in order to find a cure, or he let his condition get worse and probably die.

He could always die, dying meant he wouldn't have to face any of his problems ever again. But if he died then where would that leave the rest of his team?

Groaning, Blackhat set off to find Demencia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad so many of you are enjoying the story so far. I know these chapters aren't long but I'm not much of a writer to begin with. Also you can come by my Tumblr (angelicneonanime) and chat with me if you want


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't go as planned

“We need to talk.”

“What’s this? The great and powerful Blackhat wants to talk to little ole me?” Demencia batted her eyelashes flirtatiously before falling into a fit of giggles. “Well don’t just stand there! Come on in!”

It was early in the morning when Blackhat decided to come and visit Demencia. The sun had just barely risen and Demencia was still in her pajamas. Sitting crossed legged on her bed, Demencia patted the seat next to her but Blackhat ignored her and continued to stand.

“Sooooooo. What’s up? Not that I don’t love seeing you here or anything, but it’s only 5 in the morning and I still got like 6 hours of sleep left.”

“I need to talk to you about these weird things happening to me.”

Sitting forward in her seat, she made a ‘go on’ motion with her hands for Blackhat to continue.

“I feel….weird when I’m around a certain person. I feel as though my insides are crawling with bugs. My hands begin to sweat and I don’t know what to say. It almost feels as though I’m drowning. I don’t understand what’s happening to me.”

The more Blackhat talked about what was happening to him, the faster Demencia’s heart began to beat.

“YOU’RE IN LOVE!” Demencia shouted joyously. 

“WHAT!? I can’t be in love with Flug!” Blackhat’s eyes widened when he realized his mistake and tried to cover it up with a cough.  
The corners of Demencia’s mouth twitched slightly.

“So you like Flug, huh? Not that there’s anything wrong with that! Why would there be anything wrong with it? Hahahaha…..” She awkwardly looked away, trying to keep up a happy appearance.

“I do NOT love Flug and you will NOT tell him anything that I’ve said to you, do you understand?” Blackhat said menacingly.

“Of course BH, my lips are sealed.” She made a zipping motion with her hand and gave an awkward smile.

“You know, with you talking about the way you felt I kinda hoped you were talking about me.”

“Why would I be talking about you?”

“Well, you know, ‘cause I love you and I thought you liked me too,” she said softly.

Blackhat gave a sharp laugh. “Me, love you? That’s ridiculous. I don’t love you.”

With that, Blackhat walked away, leaving Demencia alone.

“Of course you don’t love me. God, I’m such an idiot!” 

She began to sob quietly. It just wasn’t fair.

\-------------

It was already 2 in the afternoon and Flug had yet to see any sign of Demencia. He was starting to get very worried. It wasn’t like her to not come visit him at least once everyday. Setting aside his things, he marched over to her room.

“Demencia, are you in there? It’s me Flug,” he said as he knocked on the door.

“Go away,” was her reply.

“Demencia I’m coming in,” and before she could say anything, Flug had made his way inside.

“This seat taken?” he pointed to the empty space next to her.

She turned away without a response. She didn’t exactly say no, so he took that as a sign that he was allowed to sit and so he did. He put a hand on her shoulder but she just shrugged it away.

Flug sighed. “You know I don’t know how to help you if you won’t tell me what’s wrong.”

“You can’t help me, not this time.”

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing, now go away.”

“Dem…”

“Don’t you ‘Dem’ me!” She stood up suddenly. He could see tears starting to well up in her eyes. “This is all your fault!”

“My fault!? What did I do!?”

“He loves you and he doesn’t love me that’s what! It’s always been you! No matter what I did or how hard I tried, he always had his eyes on you!” Tears were streaming down her face now and Flug was at a loss for words.

“He was the only other person, besides you, who had treated me like I was a person. I wasn’t a mistake or a fuck up, I was just me. He was never cautious around me and he wasn’t scared of me. I fell in love with him because he treated me better than anyone else had, but I’m a fool for believing he could ever love me.”

She sat back down on her bed and covered her face with hands.

“Dem, I’m sure that’s not true. I’m sure deep down he really does love and care about you.”

“Yeah right. He acts as though I’m the most annoying thing in the world. I can’t believe I never realized it before.”

Flug opened his mouth to say something but Demencia raised her hand to stop him.

“I think you should go.”

“Dem, please-”

“Just-just go….please”

With one last look at his friend, Flug departed from her room. It was time he had a little talk with his boss.

\--------------

Since that morning, Blackhat had been mulling over Demencia’s words and came to accept that he was in love with his assistant. It was such a new and terrifying feeling but it was also nice and calming and he wanted more. Maybe he should go and talk to Flug right now.

“Sir, I need to talk to you.”

Well speak of the devil.

“Come in.”

Flug entered Blackhat’s office and shut the door rather loudly.

“Flug, I have something I want to say to you-”

“Well what a coincidence! I have something I want to say to you as well. What the hell did you say to Demencia.”

Well this wasn’t what Blackhat was expecting. “I’m sorry what-”

“You better be sorry! I just came from seeing Dem and she was a mess. What exactly did you do.”

“I was going to tell you when the mood was right but I guess I’ll tell you now. I love you, Flug.”

Flug just looked at him bewildered. “You don’t love me.”

“What!? Of course I do!”

“No. You don’t. You think you love me but in reality you love the thought of me. You love the thought of having something you can’t have and you know that I don’t love you which gives you all the more reason for you to think that you’ve fallen in love with me.”

“You, you don’t love me?” Blackhat asked softly.

“Of course I don’t! I have never loved you. You treat us like shit! Me, especially! You expect us to bend over backwards for you because you’re our boss, but guess what, that’s not going to happen.”

“Flug listen, I’m sorry-”

“No you listen to me! You can’t keep doing these shitty things and expect us to keep crawling back to you. That’s not how it works. You can’t make us feel bad for things that YOU have done. I’m surprised that any of us have stuck around this long. I even tried to defend you when I was having my talk with Dem. But I must be a fool as well for thinking that you actually cared about anyone of us.”

Flug turned around and stomped out of the room. Blackhat just watched him leave.

This isn’t what he wanted at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well looks like Blackhat fucked up


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for them to make up

It had been a whole week since the fiasco, and things weren’t getting any better. Demencia had been ignoring Flug and barely left her room. Flug buried himself in his work and avoided his boss. As for Blackhat, well he was miserable. He really fucked up this time. He needed to make things right again, starting with Demencia.

\---------------------

A knock at the door caused Demencia to wake up from her nap.

“Flug, go away. I already told you I don’t wanna talk to you right now.”

“....It’s me, Blackhat.”

Blackhat stood outside her bedroom, waiting for an answer. A few minutes passed before Demencia slowly opened the door. Once the door was wide enough for Demencia to poke her head out, they simply stared at one another. Demencia looked horrible. Her hair and clothes were a mess, and she had dark circles under her red, puffy eyes. Without a word, Demencia opened the door wider, allowing Blackhat to enter. She sat atop of her bed but refused to look at him.

Blackhat stood beside her, shifting his weight from foot to foot, eyes wandering around the room nervously. 

For a moment nobody said anything. It was so silent you could have heard a pin drop. But the silence and the presence of her boss was becoming too much for Demencia. She gave a short cough and side eyed Blackhat. 

“Soooo….. any particular reason you came here or are you just gonna continue standing there?”

“Ah, yes, well I….uh been meaning to….um….”

Blackhat sighed and slumped his shoulders. He had never been one for apologies. Deciding it was best to just metaphorically rip the band-aid clean off, he cleared his throat and started over.

“I don’t love you, Demencia.”

She gave a sharp laugh. “I already know you don’t love me. Is that why you came here, to rub it in my face.” 

“No. I came here to apologize and set things straight.” He sat down besides her, turning his eyes to the floor. “I don’t love you, at least not in the way you wanted me to love you. I’m sorry for causing you so much pain, I should’ve handled the situation better. But I don’t want to lie to you about this.”

Turning to face her, he continued. “I might not love you in a romantic sense but you are, in a way, my family. Before the three of you came into my life I never realized how alone I was. I know I’ve been mean and horrible to you, but I think I was scared. Scared of getting too close and then losing you. I know you love me, I’ve always known, but I don’t think I can ever love you like that. That doesn’t mean that I don’t love you, cause I do. I love you and I care about you and I want to say I’m sorry. For everything.”

Tears were streaming down Demencia’s face now. 

It hurt. God it hurt so much. She knew that he didn’t love her like she loved him but having him say it caused her heart to ache. But now she knew that he really did care about her. She was just blind to it. Not to mention, she had been so focused on her own feelings that she lashed out at her best friend.

Crying harder, Demencia grasped onto Blackhat like her life depended on it, chanting the words ‘I’m sorry’ over and over again. 

Awkwardly patting her back, Blackhat said, “You don’t need to apologize to me. You didn’t do anything wrong. But you should probably talk to Flug, I’m sure he misses you.”

She nodded and began to wipe the snot and tears on her pajama sleeve. She gave Blackhat a watery smile and left to go and apologize to Flug.

\------------------

He was standing around the corner, peeking into the lab, watching Flug and Demencia talk to one another. They seemed to have made up and we're enjoying each other's company once more.

Blackhat gave a little smile and left without a sound. He was glad he was able to get those two to make up. It was his fault that they weren’t talking to each other in the first place.

Back in his office, Blackhat sat down heavily in his chair. He still felt horrible for what had happened and wanted to apologize to Flug, but what was he supposed to say? He doubted that Flug would want to talk to him anyway. Maybe it was better if he just avoided Flug like he had done before and let the doctor do what he wanted. 

But it wouldn't be right. That's what caused this whole mess to happen in the first place. If he hadn't been avoiding him maybe he couldn't prevented all this from happening. And besides he really did owe Flug an apology. 

He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear Flug walk in.

“Um sir?”

Blackhat looked up to see Flug sheepishly standing in front of his desk. Straightening himself up a bit, he gestured toward the empty chair across from, which Flug gladly sat down on.

“I'm actually glad you're here. I've been meaning to tell you something.” Blackhat tapped his fingers against his desk and took a deep breath. 

“I never meant to hurt Demencia and I never meant to put you in a situation where you had to choose between the either of us. I've neglected both of your feelings and selfishly did what I wanted and for that I am truly sorry.”

Flug stared at him for what seemed like an eternity. Nothing was said between them in that one moment, but Blackhat knew that the doctor was relieved to hear him apologize by the way his shoulders relaxed.

“Thank you. For apologizing to both me and Dem. I know you can be emotionally constipated at times--”

“HEY!”

“--But you are a nice guy deep down. It's nice getting to see a side of you we don't often see.”

Blackhat gave a tiny smile and held out his hand for Flug to take.

“I know had confessed my love to you before but I don't want that effecting our relationship. We can forget it ever happened if you want, but I’d like it if we started over. So what do you say?”

Flug looked at the outstretched hand and then at his boss’s face. Slowly he lifted his hand but stopped and instead grasped the desk in front of him, causing Blackhat to look confused and hurt. 

“I don't want to forget what happened. I know I said that I didn't love you but maybe I could. It wouldn't hurt to try at least.”

Flug then quickly looked away, a blush rising to his face. When he didn't hear a response he glanced over at Blackhat, only to see him with his mouth wide open and his face extremely red.

“YES! I mean I - uh - good! Very good!”

Flug watched in amusement as Blackhat stumbled over his words and seemed to turn a darker shade of red the more he rambled on. It was kinda cute.

Chuckling to himself, Flug got up from his chair and went around the desk so that he was standing right next to Blackhat. He put a shoulder on his boss's arm which caused him to shut up instantly and ogle the doctor. 

“How about we have our first date tomorrow night at 7? There's this new Thai place that I've been dying to check out.”

Blackhat nodded slowly, like he couldn't believe that this was actually happening. Flug patted his shoulder before leaving the room. 

Blackhat was too stunned to say anything as he left. He simply stared at the empty space in front of him before he realized what just happened. 

“HOLY SHIT I HAVE A DATE TOMORROW!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I updated. I've kinda lost the motivation to actually write this thing. I'm still going to finish it but my updates might take longer than usual. Anyway hope you guys enjoy this new chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter of what happens before the date

The next day, things had gone back to normal. Everyone was talking to each other again and they all seemed closer in a way. But Flug had yet to tell Demencia about his upcoming date and he was a little nervous to bring it up. What if she ignored him again? He didn't think he could handle that a second time.

Taking a deep breath, he swung open the door to Demencia’s room and waltzed right in.

“Hey, Demencia. Remember when we were making up before and you said said that I should totally ask Blackhat out?”

“I never said that but continue.”

“Well I did. Ask him out I mean. And I just wanna make sure you're okay with it and that we'll still be friends.”

Demencia gave a wistful sigh. “Flug I already accepted that he doesn't love me. I get it and I'm gonna do my best to move on but you don't have to ask me if it's okay to date him. If asking him out is going to make you happy then by all means go ahead. I'm not gonna get in the way of your happiness.”

“Have I ever told you a what a wonderful and beautiful person you are?”

“No you haven't but go on~”

Flug gave her a playful shove and chuckled. She really was an amazing friend. 

Satisfied that their friendship would still be intact, Flug waved goodbye and left the room.

But just as he left, Blackhat burst into the room.

“Demencia I need you!”

“God damn it guys! Why do you keep barging into my room!?”

Ignoring her, Blackhat plopped himself down beside her and wrung his hands. 

“Are you okay?”

“Huh? Oh yes. I'm quite alright, I just need some…..assistance. If you don't already know, Flug and I are going on a date tonight and I have no idea what do you do on a date.”

“Wait wait wait. You're telling me that the great Blackhat has never been on a date before?” 

There was a moment of silence before she burst out laughing. 

“Holy shit! I can't believe this!”

“Enough!” Heat rose to Blackhat's face as Demencia continued to laugh. “I didn't come here for you to make fun of me. I came here asking for your help.”

Demencia gave a few more hearty chuckles before calming down.

“Okay so what exactly do you need to know?”

Blackhat looked away shyly. “What do I do on a date? What do I say to him? What if things don't go as planned? I really want him to enjoy this night out.”

Demencia gave a sad smile. He had fallen hard for her best friend. She wished he could've felt that way towards her but maybe this was for the best. She shook the thoughts out of her head. This wasn't about her, it was about Blackhat and Flug right now. She wanted them both to be happy. 

“Well first of all, not everything will go as planned. But that's okay! You just gotta keep moving forward and work with what you've got.

Second of all, there's no right way to have a date. Different people like different things. I'm assuming Flug was the one who asked you out so just kinda follow his lead. And try and get to know him better. Ask him what he likes, what he does in his off time, stuff like that.

Just make sure to be yourself. Don't hide who you are from him.”

Blackhat nodded and smiled softly at her. “Thank you Demencia.”

She smiled back and patted his shoulder. “Now get out of my room. You and Flug have no sense of privacy I swear.”

He huffed out a laugh and left her bedroom.

\------------

It was nearing the time of the date and Blackhat was a nervous wreck. He was constantly checking himself in the mirror, making sure he looked okay, and rehearsing what he would say to Flug.

“You look fine, stop worrying so much. Honestly you're worse than Flug.” Demencia pushed herself off the wall she was leaning on and walked over to the demon.

“Just take a deep breath and exhale slowly. In and out just like this.”

Demencia demonstrated what she was talking about and Blackhat mimicked her movements. Once he was calm enough she put both hands on his shoulder. 

“Don't worry, everything's gonna be fine.”

Just as Blackhat was about to say something, Flug came walking down the stairs dressed in a nice slim black tux.

Blackhat turned to face him once he heard his footsteps, his eyes widened and mouth dropped open.

“Wow…” he said breathlessly. “You look amazing.”

“You don't look so bad yourself, Jefecito.” Flug winked at him, causing the demon to blush slightly.

Taking both of them by the arms, Demencia practically pushed them out the door.

“Have fun you two! Don't stay out too long~”

She waved goodbye and slammed the door shut. She then rushed to the window and watched them walk out of view.

“Operation: Let's Spy On My Friends is a go.” 

Turning away from the door, Demencia screamed out 5.0.5’s name. They rounded a corner and stared inquisitively at Demencia. 

“You're in charge while I'm gone. Make sure nothing happens to this place, got it?”

The bear gave a mock salute and waved goodbye to their friend as she rushed out of the manor to catch up with the other two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter (angelicNanime), Instagram (angelicneonanime), and/or Tumblr (angelicneonanime/angelicneonanime-art/villainous-flug)  
> \----------------  
> Hey guys, so I know this chapter is kinda short and not much happens but I wanted to build up to the actual date and also I still don't know how I want the date to go. Feel free to give me ideas. 
> 
> I also want to write a Bowser/Luigi fic and a Demencia/Flug fic but I wanna know if you guys would read it.
> 
> Anyway I hope you like the chapter!


End file.
